


No cost too great

by InkScarlet



Category: Hollow Knight (Video Game)
Genre: Death, Pale King is a bad dad, Violence, spoiler - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 03:37:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17035877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InkScarlet/pseuds/InkScarlet
Summary: His people thought he was a good king, but in reality… this king is very cruel.





	No cost too great

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first one shot posted on my Tumblr.
> 
> Hollow Knight belong to Team Cherry.

The Vessels would run to save their lives, trying to flee their captors, the pale king and the Kingsmoulds.

This king is of resplendent and luminous whiteness.

His people thought he was a good king, but in reality… this king is very cruel.

This diabolic king, ready to do anything to save his kingdom from infection, ready to sacrifice his children if it’s necessary!

He has created thousands and thousands of Vessel that are all failures because they are not “empty” of feelings.

A Vessel must not speak.

A Vessel should not think.

A Vessel must not cry.

A Vessel should not hope.

A Vessel must not like.

The Vessels are trying to scream and asked for help but unfortunately … they have no voice to call for help.

If witnesses have seen and / or attempt to save the Vessels, they are immediately killed by the Kingsmoulds.

Nobody must know about the existence of the Vessels

Once the Vessels (those who are escaping) were found, the Pale King approached the Vessels, trembling with fear, their black tears running down their faces, unable to do anything but cry.

The Pale King, who looks hatefully at the Crying Vessels, begging the Pale King not to kill them.

The Pale King raised his sting, which is fine, pointed and white, and cut the throat of the first vessel.

The other Vessels have just seen their sibling being brutally killed by the Pale King.

One by one, the Vessels are killed by their own father.

The Vessels that have survived are forced to die in the Abyss because they can no longer escape because the King has sealed the entrance to the Abyss.

“No cost too great”  
\- Pale King.


End file.
